


As long as we are together

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ava Sharpe needs a vacation, Domestic Fluff, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Another fluffly drabble of Avalance cause you can't have enough of it.This time, Sara will help Ava out of problems.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 40





	As long as we are together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistake you could find. English isn't my mother tongue and I'm practicing it.

It’s been almost half hour since Sara had arrived to Ava’s, their, flat and her adorable girlfriend hadn’t made any signal of have notice her presence. The other blonde was reading a bunch of files, which were scattered over the dinner tablet, and taking notes. Ava was unhappy with what she was reading; her wrinkled brows and her tense shoulders gave it away.

Sara, from his spot on the sofa, look at her lover with worried eyes. _Did something was wrong on the bureau? Was the timeline in danger?_ It was possible that nothing was wrong with the timeline and the magic creatures and it was only an administrative issue. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t important but, at least, it was not life threating, Sara hoped.

She stayed quiet, waiting for Ava, on her sofa. She respected how important was her work to Ava. She had the same amount of investment with the legends so she could understand. Even if she really wanted to Netflix and Chill with her. She would wait for her.

Sara didn’t know when she felt asleep but the lights were off, except for the lights over the dinner table where Ava was working, and the sun was non longer visible. She got up and walked into the kitchen, passing in front of her girlfriend who was still concentrated in the papers, to started preparing the dinner. She cooked the traditional and easy mac and cheese for the two of them and prepared tea. Sara’s not a tea person but Ava needed something to relax.

When the dinner was ready, she set the tablet and waited for Ava to sit with her. That didn’t happen. She looked at her girlfriend who only nodded and continued working. Sara rolled her eyes and walked toward her, stopping behind her, and started poking her.

–You have to eat– she said, continuing to poke her merciless.

–I have to finish working–Ava replied tiredly.

–I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention! – Sara exclaimed, making Ava giggle– You need to attend your humans needs first– Ava surrendered and switched seats– Work will wait for you and I will help you, I’m promise– And they started to eat.

When they finished it, Sara cleaned up the tablet and took part of the files and started filing them as it was need. Ava couldn’t hide the smile in her face at this and did the same. Together they finished sooner that they could anticipate it.

This was their life. Working hard to protect History and dealing with bureaucracy. It was okay if they do it together. They would help each other out. And, at the end of the day, they would rest in each other arms. Yeah, this was their life, a messy one, but it didn’t matter…they wouldn´t change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. If you have time, let a comment. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
